Coating compositions are described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,575 to Martin, in which an aminofunctional silicone fluid and hydroxyl-terminated organopolysiloxanes and/or silicone resins are added to detergent resistant polish compositions. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,933 to Yates describes a composition containing the reaction product of a hydroxyl-terminated polydimethylsiloxane and an aminoalkyltrialkoxysilane. A composition which is obtained from the partial hydrolysis and condensation of a silanol end-blocked polydimethylsiloxane having 5 siloxy units, an aminoalkyltrialkoxysilane and an aminoalkoxyalkyltrialkoxysilane is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,498 to Holdstock et al. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,889 to Fink et al describes a composition containing hydroxyl-terminated organopolysiloxanes and methylsiloxanes having amine groups linked to the SiO groups of the methylsiloxanes through a bivalent hydrocarbon radical and an organic tin catalyst. A vinyl coating composition is also disclosed in
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,029 to Sanders, Jr., in which the composition contains an aminofunctional silicone fluid, an organopolysiloxane fluid and a mixture of nonionic surface active agents. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,330 to Sanders, Jr., discloses an aqueous emulsion containing an aminofunctional silicone fluid, a cyclic siloxane, an aliphatic alcohol, a carboxylic acid and cationic emulsifying agents.
Even though these compositions may provide protection against the environment and impart a high gloss to the treated surface, many of these compositions have a tendency to deteriorate on exposure to sunlight as do the substrates to which they are applied. In an attempt to reduce this decomposition it has been suggested that compositions which absorb ultraviolet rays be incorporated in these transparent coating compositions. However, it was found that some of the compositions which absorb ultraviolet rays are not compatible with the coating compositions. For example, some of the ultraviolet radiation absorbers will cause separation and/or discoloration of the compositions.
Ultraviolet radiation absorbers and their use as stabilizers for plastic materials are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,116 to Dressler et al discloses adding bis(3-hydroxy-4-benzoylphenoxy)diphenylsilane to polyethylene, polypropylene, polystyrene, polyvinyl chloride or polyester resins to stabilize these plastic materials against degradation. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,017 to Grisley, Jr., discloses adding salicylic acid esters as ultraviolet radiation absorbers to suntan lotions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,312 to Strobel et al discloses adding .alpha.-cyano-.beta.-alkyl substituted cinnamic acid esters to film-forming plastics, resins, gums, waxes and the like to reduce photochemical degradation and prevent discoloration. Strobel also discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,475 the addition of .alpha.-cyano-.beta.-alkyl substituted cinnamic acid amides to film-forming plastics, resins, gums, waxes and the like to prevent degradation of these materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,690 to Speier discloses organosilicon cinnamates as sun screens for cosmetic materials and protective coatings such as paints. Sunburn preventive compositions which have used organic ultraviolet radiation absorbing compounds such as ortho and para-aminobenzoic acid and their derivatives, salicylic acid and its derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,153 to Morehouse.
It has now been found that certain water insoluble organic ultraviolet radiation absorbing compounds are compatible with compositions containing aminofunctional silicone fluids, i.e., they will not cause discoloration or separation of the compositions.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a composition containing ultraviolet radiation absorbing agents. Another object of this invention is to provide a composition containing an aminofunctional silicone fluid and ultraviolet radiation absorbing agents. Still another object of this invention is to provide a coating composition which does not deteriorate when exposed to ultraviolet rays, and protects the substrate to which it is applied. A further object of the present invention is to provide a coating which is resistant to sunlight. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a coating composition which does not discolor in the presence of ultraviolet radiation absorbing agents.